A Deadlox Love Story
by THE LEGEND OF PUNCAKE
Summary: you live in minecraft
1. Chapter 1

Hey what up guys so if you clicked this story your either very confused of you're a fan girl or guy of Deadlox whatever floats your boat.

(Ok since I have trouble with real life event this story will take place in minecraft yes people you herd me right minecraft the game.)

Ok so you were just a normal girl in the game minecraft you lived in a hobbit hole basically, no one was around because

they lived in the team crafted kingdom so your only friends were a pig named Jeffey, a cow named Gizzmoo a wolf

named fluffy and a chicken names Poofy. You loved your animal friends a lot you feed them every day,and at night you

keep them safe from mobs. You do eat meat incase your wondering just not your friends. (forgot to say what you looked

like) so you hade long brown hair green and blue eyes and you are wearing skinny jeans and a f/c shirt. (ok back to what

I was saying befor) so your day had finaly come to a end and fluffy was standing guard out side if he barks you run out

there with a iron sword and armor (so your pretty op) (owe ya your name was puncake_lord) so you were sleeping

soundly when Fluffy started barking like crazy, you bolted up got your armor and sword and ran outside and you saw a

charged creeper going for Fluffy you ran up and hit the creeper it than turned around and went after you, you ran away

from your hose so your friends wont get hurt you new you couldent beet it. (your not really good at fighting creepers).

you ran for a while but then you realized your hunger ban way low and you couldn't sprint any more, the creeper got

closer to you and then it got hit by something and it turned around. you looked up only to see a shadow but it was dark

so that made since. you wated as the figer ran up to a tree with the creeper behind it the figer did a back flip off the tree

and cut the creepers head off. "show off" you said in your head. the figer then walked over to you and helped you up. "

my name is ty but most people call me deadlox" the figer said. "im y/n or puncake_lord" you said back." are you lost?"

he asked, "i think so" you reply."follow me you can stay at my place for the night" he said. T-Thank you said shy. he just

laugh. "come on and follow me" he said. -will upload soon-


	2. Chapter 2

(ok sorry for not uploading I had some school stuff to do but I'm back)

So you followed deadlox and he lead you to the team crafted kingdom (btw you don't know the team crafted members the

only one you ever saw was sky) he lead you to a giant house. "is this were you live?" you asked, "yep me and my other

friends" he said back. You and deadlox walked inside. "wow nice place you got here" you said, "thanks, it took forever to

build" he replied with a smile. "his smile is so cute" you said, "thank y/n" he said. "did I say that out loud?" you asked

while blushing. He just smirked. "TY WHO IS THAT GIRL?". You looked over to see skydoseminecraft. You just looked at

TY. "this is my friend y/n I helped her fight a charged creeper" TY said. "I also broke betty while killing it" Ty said while

rubbing the back of his neck. "OOOOOO BIGGUMS IS GONNA BE MADE" another voice said. "owe hey Mitch" sky said.

Who's this Mitch asked pointing at you. "I'm y/n deadlox saves me from a charged creeper" you say. "cool" he said back.

"BIGGUMS HAVE YOU SEEN BETTY SHE'S NOT HERE" you hear someone shout. A big fluffy animal came in the room.

"hey Jerome" sky said. "WERE IS BETTY" Jerome yells. Ty hides behind Mitch. "I think Adam took it" Ty said. Jerome

looked at Ty still hiding behind Mitch. "TY WERE IS MY BETTY" Jerome shouts. "I-I don't know" Ty said. Jerome starts to

walk towards him. "STOP IT" Adam yells, "we have a visitor" he said. Jerome looked over at you. "Do you now what

happen to Betty?" he asked giving you the puppy dog eyes. You only pointed at Adam. Ty just smirked as Jerome chased

Adam around the room. Everyone was laughing like crazy! *Jerome's pov*

This beautiful girl was in the room with all of us I asked her if she new were Betty is she pointed at Adam I was made I

wanted my Betty I ran after him while everyone was laughing like crazy. "ADAM WERE IS BETTY?!" I yelled/asked,

"Jerome please I don't have Betty Ty took her I swear" Adam said. Just then Ian walked in "what's with all the screaming

doods don't you know how late it is?", Ian asked "ADAM TOOK BETTY" I said, "Didn't Ty take Betty so he could go

hunting?" Ian said, "TY!" I YELLED "NO JEROME DON'T DO DIS!" TY YELLED AS I TACKLED HIM TO THE FLOOR.


	3. Chapter 3

(Just poster chapter 2 now time for 3)

"Hi I'm Sundee but most people call me Ian " Ian said, "Hi I'm y/n" you said, "so I hear you were attacked by a charged

creeper" Ian asked "yep" you said back, all of a sudden you started taking damage everyone looked over at you, you only

had half a heart and no hunger, "DUDE GET HER SOME FOOD!" TY YELLED AT ADAM, "ok be right back" Adam said. "hey

y/n you might want to sit down before well you know" Ian said, "ya ok" you said, you went over and sat on the couch.

"ADAM WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG" Ty asked, "I'm COOKING SOME STAKE" Adam said. "WELL HURRY UP" Ty said

back Adam ran out with four cooked stake, Ty took the stake, "HERE Y/N EAT THIS YOU'LL FELL A LOT BETTER" Ty

said/YELLED, "O-Ok" you said as you ate some of the stake, it was weird everyone was staring at you. But luckily

someone that looked like a mudkip (yes you have seen Pokémon) walked in the room. "Hey Quentin buddy" Jerome said.

Everyone turned to Quentin and stared at him, "what do I have something on my face?" he asked. "yes its called fish

face!" Adam yelled, "IM NOT A FISH!" Quentin yelled. "Guys not now can we all just go to bed" Mitch asked. "sure but

were will y/n sleep" Adam asked. They all looked at you but you were already sleeping on the couch. "she can stay in my

room for the night" Ty said. "oooooo Ty' got a crush" Adam said "what no its just the couch is hard as a rock and" ty was

cut off, " ya ok you to lovebirds have fun" Adam said, Ty blushed and picked you up bridestyle and cared you to his room

he sat you on his bed and kissed your forehead then he want and lade next to you.

*Ty's pov*

I woke up it was morning that's when I realized y/n and I were in the same bed cuddled agents each other, I blushed and

let her go and got up and ready I went down stairs for breakfast, "Hey Ty where's your girlfriend y/n" Adam asked,

"SHUT UP ADAM WERE ARE ONLY FRIENDS!" Ty yelled "hey no need to scream Ty I was only joking" Adam said, "Jason is

making PUNCAKES for breakfast" Adam said, "so" Ty asked "so go get y/n she needs foooooood" Adam said, "fine

whatever" Ty said as he went upstairs to get you.


	4. Chapter 4

*your pov*

You woke up hearing footsteps, you lifted your head off the pillow and realized this wasn't your room or your house for that matter. Ty

came in the room and saw a light blush was on his face, "umm hey y/n you sleep good" he asked "ya" you said back. " ok good

anyways umm it's time for breakfast and" you cut Ty off, BREAKFAST OH NO I NEED TO GET HOME NOW MY FRIENDS NEED TO BE

FEED!" you said

*Adam's pov*

I heard y/n yell from upstairs I was going up to see what happen then she came down the stairs "AHHHHH WTF Y/N" I yelled as she ran

over me. "sorry Adam I got to go" she said. "Ty what did you say to her?" I asked "Adam I only asked if she wanted breakfast and next

thing I know she ran saying she needs to feed her friends" Ty said. "feed her friends?" I asked. "ya friends you know those people that

are nice and hang around you" "SHUT UP TY I KNOW WHAT A FRIEND IS!" I yell at him.

*Your pov*

" I cant be leave I almost forgot I mean how could I forget I have been around them my entire life" you shout in my head. You keep

running but then you stop you don't know which way you came from or to go, you hear something moving in the bushes. "h-hello?"

you ask. You being curious you go see what it is as you move the bushes you find.


	5. Chapter 5

(I so srry for no uploads I have been so busy but I upload now ;3 )

*Y/N POV*

So you walked over to the bushes then an arm reached out and grabbed you, "Ahhhh!" you screamed and struggled but couldn't get

free. "ha it seems that the team crafted guys like you which means they would do anything to save you" a voice said. You were dragged

to a giant castle it was dark blue and had a bad order, (you think you know who it is ill give you a hint Adam hate them ;3 ) next

thing to know you were thrown in to a cage, you looked around and saw squids but they liked human, "send a note to the team

crafted kingdom and tell them we have there perishes y/n" the squids king said.

*Ty's POV*

"y/n were are you?" me and Adam yelled but no response. "come on Ty she must have gone home" Adam told me, "but what if she

didn't what if something happen to her" I asked "Ty I bet she is fine" Adam tells me, we head back to the kingdom. AHHHHHH HOW

HAS THE SQUIDS!" Adam yells, "umm guys it's a not from the squid kingdom and they have y/n" Jerome said, "w-what n-no please

tell me your joking" I say, "Ty it ok we wont let them hurt her we will find her ok" Ian said.

*Y/N POV*

MUHAHAHAHAHA now all we have to do is wait and when they come to save her we will kill them instantly" the squid king said. "but

what about the girl?" some other squid asked "we kill her to duhh" the king saids. "w-why are you doing this" you asked "squids are

going to take over and we need to get rid of team crafted in order to do that" the king said with an evil grin on his face. You just spit

in his face. "WHY YOU WORTHLESS GIRL" the king holds a sword to your neck. ( I will upload later) ;3


	6. Chapter 6

*Ssundee's POV*

I know everyone is worried but I need to brighten up the mood time to mess with Adam. I pick up a old squid mask and some ink sacks and sneek up behind Adam

*Adam's POV*

"hey whats that smell" I ask myself I turn around and see a squid…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MEEE! "haha your such a baby Adam!" "IAN YOU CAN

COME UP BEHIND SOMEONE LOOKING LIKE THAT WERE I COME FROM YOU WOULD GET SHOT!" I yell. IAN takes off the mask and next thing you know he is tackled to the

ground be Adam. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME IAN!" I yell Ian pushes me off of him and runs away. Mitch walks in "hey Adam now can you do me a favor and SHUT UP!"

he yells "B-but Ian a meanie" "fake sob".

*Your POV*

The squid king put the sword to my neck then he put it down "your lucky we need you alive" the king said. then there was a knock at the door "sir we captured one of the team

crafted members Deadlox" some other squid said "good put then in the dungeon" the king said. Once we were down there Ty made sure I ok first and then gave me something

and said "gotta love them holograms" next thing I know he throw something down and its like we were in a different place and there were Adam and Jason. "umm ya I got

captured by the squids" Ty said

"GRRRR TY YOUR KIDDING RIGHT" Adam said "hi Adam" you say Adam slaps his head "he's not kidding" ok were coming to get you guys." Jason said

*Jason's POV*

we start walking down a path following Deadlox and next thing we know there are all these jumps well I miss the first jump "Jason nooooo!" Adam yells. owe ya I have a jet

pack I fly back up. "owe your here" GOD ADAM YOUR ME BEST FRIEND TO" I yell "Jason i'm joking" he said back. as were walking Y/n said to look at the moon "AHHHHHH

NOOOO THIS CANT BE" Adam yells the moon has a squid on it. We keep walking and get to this little I guess you can call it house thing we got some gold swords.

"OH MY GOWD LOOK AT THIS SWORD IT'S SO MUGESTICK" Adam yells. "yaya come on guys" Ty said "down here" you say. you and Ty jump down the hole followed by

Jason and Adam. Adam found a chest "HELL YA WE CAN EAT THIS BUDDER" Adam said "save some for me"i say

Adam: NO WAY GET YOUR OWN

Jason: ADAM PLZ

Adam: NO

Jason: PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AAAAAADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Adam: fine here.

Jason: THAT'S ONLY ONE YOU GOT LIKE 20 PEASES!

(Oh my gowd haven't uploaded in forever so sorry guys I mean girls)


	7. Chapter 7

*Your POV*

You watched as Jason and Adam acted like idiot's " guys shut up and come on" Ty said "b-but what if I get hungry?" Jason said,

You: ADAM MY GAWD JUST GIVE HIM THE FOOD!

Adam: you're not my mom y/n

You: WELL GUESS WHAT I AM NOW SO GIVE IT TO HIM BE BEFOR YOU END UP SLEEPING WITH THE SQUIDS!

Adam: my gawd if you wanted me to give it to him just say so no need to yell y/n.

"why you little-" "haha you can't get me you're a hologram" Adam said, "what ever can we just go" you and Ty ask at the same time.

*3rd person POV*

They all walked into a cave, "OH MY GAWD LOOK AT THE BUDDER FIRE WORKS!" Adam said "ya ya lets go" Jason said back. At the end of the cave there were

budder creepers, "oh crap this is hard for me there budder and I cant hurt budder" Adam said, so Jason went over there and killed them (thank gawd Jason is here)

after they left the cave them claimed a tree and y/n showed them the path. Once in another cave like thing there was another jump Adam tried it and hit his head

"OOOWWWW!" Adam said next Jason tried it "yep don't sprint" he said meanwhile Ty and y/n found another way around.

Adam: hey how you guys get over there?

Jason: there holograms they have powers

Adam: I though I heard a pressure plate

Adam: OH MY GAWD WHAT DID YOU DO THERE ARE BUDDER CREEPERS EVERY WERE!

Jason: ADAM RUN!

TY: opp's

Adam: ya opp's

Y/n: come on at least you didn't get blown up.

*Y/n POV*

I walked ahead to see what there was next "umm guys you might want to see this" you said "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Adam screamed, up ahead there was jungle squid.

You Ty and Jason went ahead and claimed some vines to the top while Adam stayed there paralyzed with fear. "come on Adam hurry up" you all said. "I'm coming

I'm coming" he said,

*Adam's POV*

Once we were at the top there was a mine cart ride and a chest "here Adam this is for you" Ty said it was a budder shovel it said –owner sky –target Deadlox, I

started hitting hologram Deadlox (AKA TY) "Adam first of all that is a squid shovel painted gold and IM A HOLOGRAM" Ty said I dropped the shovel, Y/n, Ty, and

Jason took a mine cart ride I was last to go but I herd them yell not to take it…"I'm taking it" I got on the mine cart and next thing I know I'm in a pool of squid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I SWAM WITH SQUID!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the support and im happy some of you like it thank you guys so much. *Hugs for all* :D )

*Last time* "AHHHHHHHHHHH I SWAM WITH SQUIDS!"

*Now* "wow Adam gross" you said "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Adam cryed.

Jason: Dry it up Adam

Adam: b-but your not my mom

Ty: umm I hate to ruin your lovely moment and all but me and y/n are still how shoed I put this umm… STILL STUCK IN A CAGE!

Adam: well I don't know if you can see this but we're down here and you guys are up there at budder island

You: well climb or build up or-

Jason: you use my jet pack

You: ok lets a go.

So after poor Jason carried Adam to the top Adam found a sign *Welcome To Budder Island* "JASSON WE MADE IT!" Adam yelled

The next sign said *I Lied IT'S SQUID Island*

Adam: WTF!

Jason: .3.

You and Ty" owe no…..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

You: R.I.P. everyone in a 1,000,000 block ratios.

"well come on guys lets go save us" you and Ty said. "wait-…" the holograms cut off. You and Ty could hear them fighting next thing you know Adam and Jason are in front of your cell

"Adam"

"Ty"

Jason"

"Y/n"

"PEEEEWDIEPIE"

"pewdiepie?"

"pewdiepie?"

"pewdiepie?"

"OWE MY GAWD I OVE UR VIDS!"

"opps wrong story" *leaves*

Jason unlocks your cells "come on lets a go" you say you all run out side and fing a mind cart ride that leads to budder island, you all get on Adam in tha back ans

start thr long journey to budder island, after a few minutes something gets in Adams way and the mine cart goes back to squid island Adam jumps out and now has

to walk. (haha I will upload soon)


	9. AN

Hey guy sorry for not uploading in a while my mom is really sick and cant really move and I have had to go to my grandma's because of that,

please don't be mad I will try to upload soon ill maybe try to have one in the next two days if I don't you all can yell at my brother :D

I think that sounds fair yell at him.. "GREAT JOB TYLER GOSS!"

lol but anyways I will try very hard to get the next chapter in.


	10. Chapter 9

*y/n pov*

So after the mine cart ride you all began to walk up a hill there were dead trees every were. "I don't think we should go this way it looks like death". You say "Y/n don't be scared its not like we are being followed or anything no nothing like that" Adam said "SHUT UP BEFORE YOU JINX US ADAM!" You Ty and Jason all said at the same time. Just then you all herd something move and you felt un easy.. "Adam if something kills us I'm going to kill you" Jason said,

*? Pov*

I watched as Adam, Jason, Ty, and that other girl walked along the path right in to my trap. This will be just too easy there so dumb.

*Y/n pov*

I felt very uneasy like we were being watched as we got to the top of the hill we could see the Budder island "THERE IT IS GUYS LOOK HAHA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" Adam yelled as I took my first step I felt a sharp pain in my chest everyone was staring at me. I looked down and saw a diamond sword. "Y-Y/N!" they all said. I turned around and everything went black.

*Ty's pov*

"Y/N!" I yell. She fell to the ground not moving I felt tears coming I loved her so much and im the one who let her die its all my fault. As i was giving up all my hope Y/n got up. "Y/N YOUR OK!" I yelled but when she looked at me I could tell that's not the Y/n I know her skin was so pale her eyes were red. " Y-y/n what happen to you?" just than the one who stabbed y/n walked up to her and pulled of his hood "WTF HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" sky yelled there stood the squid king "I'm afraid your litter friend is gone for good" he said "make sure they never see the light of day ever again" he said to y/n and walked away. "Y/n don't attack we're your friends remember." Ty said "your not my friends your my enemy" Y/n said just then she slung a sword at Adam he dodged it "Y/N STOP WE NJCE PEOPLE!" Adam said, "if your nice than why am I trying to kill you can you answer that?" Y/n asked. I couldn't take it no more I pined y/n on and ground "y/n this has to stop" I said "get off of me I will kill you all" she said. I leaned forward and kissed y/n on the lips but instead of her trying to puts me off she kissed back, we broke the kiss and I looked in to her eyes and I knew I had my y/n back


End file.
